Forbidden Love chapter 3 I was made for loving you
by Rok Chik 16
Summary: FULL TITLE: I was made for loving you, but not your cousin. What happens when Harry disobeys Malfoy? Read on and see how Malfoys revenge doesn't go to plan. EVIL LAUGH: Mwuhuhahahaha!


**Chapter 3: I was made for loving you, but not your cousin**

"Cousin? Your ferret face's cousin?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I am."

"Yeah Potter, back away from my cousin, I wouldn't want her hanging around with you, Weasley and your little mudblood friend!" Malfoy sneered.

"WHY YOU LITT…." Kelly cut him off.

"Harry, don't waste your time, he's not even worth it."

And with that Kelly and Harry walked off towards the Great Hall, leaving Malfoy with no date and a nasty smirk on his face. He didn't win this time.

"_All you need is love…..All you need is love….All you need is love, love, love is all you need." _

The Beetles hit blared from the stereo. Harry looked down at Kelly her blue eyes staring deep and longingly into his. He wanted to kiss her. No, make that, he _really_ wanted to kiss her. Her luscious lips were teasing him, beckoning him to come closer. He complied.

Kelly knew what was coming she slowly pulled Harry's head towards her and passionately kissed him. She felt his tongue in her mouth, massaging her own. She closed her eyes. She could see Harry's disheveled hair and mischievous eyes even with her eyes closed. Now she knows what people mean when they say that someone is on their mind.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing himself do. Kissing Kelly! He was in total shock, he never thought that he could score a date with anyone as stunning as Kelly, she doesn't even have to wear make-up.

He slowly pulled away, as he could sense people staring, and continued dancing with Kelly. Just then another song came on, a slow one. Harry became nervous, he was never really much of a waltz kind of guy.

"…_.Cause you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would, The way I know you could……"_

Kelly recognized the song and started to sing along, her voice was harmonious and warm, sending a shiver up Harry's spine.

Suddenly the music stopped and Dumbledore spoke, just the resonance of his voice made everyone go silent.

"it is now time for what I hope, is a very pleasant and exhilarating surprise. We shall now hold a singing contest. All those who wish to complete please line up to the right of the hall and sign your name in the competition log."

"Kel, you should do it." Harry whispered.

"No, I cant, I cant sing….can I?"

"Yeah! You have a great voice, I heard you sing just a second ago. You sent shivers up my spine and trust me that isn't easy to do."

"Do you really think I should?"

Harry nodded. 'Come on I'll wait in line with you."

If Harry had eyes in the back of his head he would have seen Draco and his stupid cronies lining up behind him. Kelly however saw Draco, a smirk was stretched right across his revolting bony face.

It was time for the competition, Kelly was next. So far Pavati and Patty Patil sung a duet, Neville Longbottom sang, to everyones surprise, a love ballard (Mind you, he sounded pretty good) and Cho Chang sang a song in Chinese. Now it was Kelly's. Harry knew she was going to win, she had to.

Kelly sauntered toward the stage and Harry admired the way her legs swung forward one after the other, she walked just like a model. She walked to the middle of the stage and grasped the microphone. She was starting to perspire. She slowly drew the microphone toward her and opened her mouth.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feeeeel yooouu, that is how I know you go on…"_

The sound that came out of that beautiful mouth was just as beautiful, it gave Harry Goosebumps.

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you, go on…..Near, Far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go onnnnnn. Once, more, you open the door…….."_

Harry closed his eyes and listened to that melodious voice, he knew she was singing to him.

As soon as she finished the crowd went into uproar, her face shone with delight as she ran towards Harry. She swung her arms around him and feverishly kissed him.

"Our next contestant is, Harry Potter."

"What!" Exclaimed Harry as he tore his mouth away from Kelly's.

She looked at him, confused. "I didn't know you signed up."

"I didn't."

"Draco." She muttered

"What? Do you think Draco signed me up?"

"Never mind Harry, go and sing."

As Harry walked on to the Stage, he was racking his brain, what song could he sing, what song, what song. Stop. He reached for the microphone and sung aloud.

"_I love you baby and if its quite alright I need you baby, until the morning light, I love you baby. Question me when I say…" _

Harry pointed to Kelly.

"_Oh! Pretty baby….." _

Although Harry's applause wasn't as loud as Kelly's he was rather pleased with himself. He never thought he could sing that good.

"It is now time to announce our winner. The winner of third place and a new Nimbus 3000 broom goes to: Neville Longbottom. Neville gratefully accepted his prize as the crowd applauded him.

The winner of second place and a $200 dollar voucher for "The shak" The newest store in Hogsmede, goes to: Colin Creevy.

"Booooo!" the crowd obviously didn't like his rendition of Ricky Martin's "She Bangs."

And Last but not least. The winner of first place and the new owner of a Nimbus 3001 and 5 nights free of charge in the newly refurbished Hogsmede Hotel, is: or should I say, are: HARRY AND KELLY!"

The crowd went wild as Harry proudly thrust the broomstick in the air, he looked over at Malfoy who was sneering viciously at Harry and Kelly.

"Sucker!" thought Harry.


End file.
